Alexander Pella
Alexander Pella is a student of Beacon Academy. He's the second member of Team MANA. A former deliquent, Alexander has since changed his ways and began a life devoted to helping his mother overcome her disease. Well known for his colossal size. He wears a set of gauntlets called Athánati Vasiliá. Current Revision: Alpha Appearance Alexander is ripped, to say the least. He towers over his own teammates by at least more than a foot and has a few issues going through doors because of that. He wears a white roman attire topped with a sash on his left shoulder, which has his emblem sewn on it. He wears a set of gauntlets, with his left one covering almost half his arm. He wears a gray hakama and a fauld with his symbol engraved on the center. Personality Alexander is known for his violent and brash behavior when he was younger. As he grew up, he mellowed down and became less aggressive. Now, he's more well known for his 'dumb muscle' act. Though quite smart, he hides in a facade that he's just a guy that punches things. He often catches people off guard by demonstrating his knowledge in other fields. He's very protective of Margarethe. Anyone stupid enough to hurt her will receive the full fury of the giant. Weapons and Abilities Alexander usually doesn't need any weapon to fight off a human. But once it comes to the Grimm, his right gauntlet can reveal a blade, allowing him to aim for a vital spot. His left gauntlet is also empowered by a Blue Dust Crystal, giving him access to ice-based Dust attacks. Collectively, his gauntlets are known as Athánati Vasiliá. In battle, he uses his massive body to protect his allies as well as smash anything that gets too close. He's strong enough to punch a hole through wood. His only main weakness is his incredibly slow movements, making him easy to evade. His Aura makes full use of his strength, further amplifying his strong defenses, at the cost of forcing him to stay still. He learned some very basic swordsmanship skills, but he doesn't have a talent for the sword so he no longer practices. Backstory Alexander was raised in the poorer of Vale, being from a family of thugs. His father was a crook who stole Dust an sold them to members of White Fang in order to raise enough money to cure his wife of cancer. Alex himself was rebellious. He hated his family, his performance in Signal was terrible, he picked fights with other children and eventually went on to grow up as a member of a gang of orphaned children called Macedonia. He rose through the ranks and eventually became their leader. When he became 12, his father was killed when a deal with White Fang did not go well. Through his mother, he found out the reason his father was skirting the law, and he vowed to change his ways, leaving Macedonia, and beginning to take his classes more seriously. He wanted to finish what his father started, and began to take small side jobs when he doesn't have classes. He would later meet a passing hermit, who came to Vale to buy Dust for usage in training. As he never used a weapon, he attempted to train with him, forging a simple sword as the hermit required. Initially, he demonstrated some skills in using the sword, but not enough to make him combat worthy. The hermit later recommended that Alex stick with his fists, and to create a set of gauntlets instead. Later, his mother would inform him that his distant cousin from Mistral called, requesting help due to her parents disappearing without a trace. Though the money he gathered wasn't bountiful, it was enough for him to pay a visit to Mistral. There, he met his cousin, Margarethe Lorelei. She wanted to learn to combat the Grimm in order to explore all of Vytal to find her parents. Remembering the hermit he trained with, Alex recommended that she visit the hermit he met. As they went their separate ways, Alex continued to study in Signal and to earn money through side jobs. As the years pass, he eventually graduated, earning a scholarship to Beacon thanks to his efforts. There he found Margarethe, who applied at the same time as him. The Story so Far The Initiation Alexander is first seen watching the future Team MAIDs battle the Byakko. He's later seen in the formation of Team MANA, led by Margarethe Lorelei. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Athánati Vasiliá (Bladed Gauntlet and Dust Gauntlet) *A set of gauntlets Alexander created. It was designed for Grimm combat since he's not skilled in other weapons. Accessories: n/a Alignment: Neutral Good *Though initially quite rebellious, he has since changed his ways and only devoted his efforts into making sure his mother is cured. Likes: Beef, Chicken, Porkchop *He's a huge fan of meat. It may have contributed to his massive build. Dislikes: Beans, Video Games, White Fang *He'll eat a lot of vegetables, just don't put a bean in front of him. *He doesn't like video games, since it's fake violence. He prefers real violence. *After his father's death, he grew to hate White Fang. RPG Stats: *Class: Brawler *Strength: S *Defense: A- *Dust Usage: B *Aura Usage C+ *Dust Resistance: D *Speed: F *Evasion: F *Luck: B+ Trivia *Alexander is based on Alexander the Great. His surname is the emperor's birthplace. *He's inspired a lot by Alexander's incarnation in Fate/Zero. *His mother being the main motive of his life is a reference to Alexander the Great's mother, Olympias, being the one who controlled his empire behind the scenes. *Macedonia refers to the most powerful state in the world, ruled by Alexander the Great. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team MANA Category:Male Category:Beacon Student Category:Signal Student